Son of Corruption
by JoPo08
Summary: Songfic of Daughter of Evil series from Vocaloid. This is what would happen if Edward was corrupted from the stone. Rated T just in case.
1. Daughter of Evil

_A/N: If you haven't noticed, nearly the whole thing is bolded, so I changed the note to this. Anyway, this is based off of a vocaloid song series, which I personally think is the best. Credit to whoever made the song, and I guess to whoever made FMA (I know who it is, but I can't spell it. Somebody tell me the spelling please?)_

_I hated the way I wrote this one, but Juunshi (Camille) and theretard (Mird) convinced me it was good. So, please enjoy. I will do the rest of the series, and, please, review. I noticed that you people out there, a lot actually, read Jumping Jacks and didn't review! Don't make me sick Mird and her Gapugo gun on choo!_

_Enjoy. _

Everything bolded is the song.

**Ohohohohohoh! So, shall we begin?**

The story of the Alchemist of Evil.

**There was once upon a time in another place; an evil kingdom who no person dared to face, **

We begin at the country of Amestris. Within it, Lior, a once quiet place, a peace no one disturbed. A place where all people, even after war, got along. At least, until the Alchemist came back.

**And the ruler was a girl so mean; a tiny princess of only age fourteen!**

His name was once filled with pride, he was the savior of the people. The youngest state alchemist, yet the one most corrupted.

**So many furnitures littered her abode.**

With a stone he made his home beautiful. The beginning of corruption.

**Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed.**

The alchemist was not alone. Few people have seen old side of the alchemist. One being his brother. The only person kind to him.

**Josephine was what her horse was named. **

Chimeras locked in the basement; creations against God.

**All of the riches of the world is what she had claimed. **

The young alchemist now had everything, and more.

**If you're short on money that's no fearful thing**

Corrupted alchemy creates riches.

**Just take it from those you dangle on a string **

Take it from the people – equivalent exchange, right? He was now an emperor of Amestris.

**To those who feel that they want to bring me down,**

Those who dared to stand in his path

**You'll just tidy up my gown.**

Will disappear with a flash of light

**Now, bow to me!**

"I am now perfection."

**Evil flowers **

Only a young man

**Steadily bloom.**

Just starting to grow

**With an array of colored doom.**

He chose the wrong path.

**But the weeds that feel that they want to stay, they'll just die and feed me the same anyway.**

Any against his power will writhe in pain.

***

**The princess held a love for a man**

Like any other, he had his interest

**Of Blue who wasn't much her fan.**

She was a girl he had once known

**But instead he chose his neighbor's girl**

But once evil had struck his heart, she left him, forgetting the love she once had for him. She made new friends, her closest being a girl of Lior.

**Of green whose eyes shone like a pearl.**

Kind, gentle, a replacement for the boy.

**The princess knew this, and was filled with rage.**

He couldn't be replaced, he was perfection.

**She called the minister locked in her cage**

He fashioned a golem to be Ishballan

**And said in a soft voice to not be heard**

He said so softly, so even the walls couldn't hear

"**Make sure the Green Country is badly stirred."**

"Straighten up Lior, and their living scum."

**Houses of the people were burned to the ground. **

An horde of abominations stormed the town

**So many voices would no longer make a sound.**

Screams covered by the crackling of the fire.

**The people who had suffered so much pain**

Those had been through discrimination before

**Didn't get pity from the one who had slain.**

Were now killed by their savior.

"**Oh, it's tea time."**

Equivalent Exchange

**Evil flowers **

Only a young man

**Steadily bloom **

Just starting to succeed

**With an array of bloodied doom. **

With the prize he sought out before, he now created the array of death.

**Even though the flower is so very refined**

The once so wonderful boy

**The thorns had driven its garden to decline.**

Was even susceptible to corruption.

***

**To defeat the princess was no easy task**

Assisted with the stone, he was a formidable foe.

**But the people could no longer wear their mask. **

But the Ishballans couldn't repeat their tragic history.

**Like a flock of birds they were led by **

They gathered in Central, all of Amestris, even the one who had loved him once.

**A Red Lady mercenary into the nigh **

Led by the man with the scar.

**All the anger that had built up over the years **

They were tired of his reign

**Now consumed them without any fears. **

And were ready to fight even the Divine power he had.

**But the army was battered from the Green War **

The boy's army was depleted from Lior

**Their attacks were not much of a chore**

With other State Alchemists, it was easy.

**Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court. **

Once they fell, their leader and the lover pushed past the crowds.

**The servants ran away as time was short. **

The boy was abandoned by his brother.

**Little woman princess would not pose a fight **

Feeling depleted, he stood before the throne.

**And she was finally captured in the night.**

Finally captured, he only smiled wickedly at their leader.

"**You're such a disrespectful man!"**

"It's nice to see you again."

**Evil flowers **

Only just a boy

**Steadily bloom **

Who was just blooming

**With an array of funest doom. **

He had enjoyed his reign

**How the paradise that she made for herself **

How had he avoided the problems he created

**Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf. **

Equivalent exchange, he pushed it back, and it rebounded.

**There was once upon a time in another place; an evil kingdom who no person dared to face**

Once upon a time, there was a country ruled by evil

**And the ruler was a girl so mean; a tiny little princess of only age fourteen.**

At the center was a boy, he was corrupted by the blood stone.

**She was to be punished at three o'clock **

The time was three o'clock

**When the church bells resounded a tock. **

When the people would cheer.

**The person who was once royalty was bored in jail with no loyalty. **

The boy who was awaiting in jail for his time.

**At the time that eventually came**

It finally came.

**The church bells to her sounded rather lame. **

He barely heard the cheers.

**Without looking to the faces of the crowd**

He stared into the morning sun

**She said with her eyes in a shroud:**

He spoke his final words:

"**Oh, it's tea time."**

"Equivalent Exchange. No one is perfect."

**Evil flower**s

Just a boy

**Daintily bloom **

Who was once pure

**With an array of colorful doom. **

Now had his life pour from him

**Now the people speak of her without a second thought. The daughter of evil had received what she had sought. **

There was only one who would cry for him.


	2. Servant of Evil

**You are the princess. I am the servant.**

You are my lord. I am your servant.

**Destiny divided pitiful twins.**

Fate created two piteous brothers.

**If it's to protect you, I will even become evil.**

If it's to protect you, I will even become evil.

***

**We were born under high expectations.**

Feeding off of praise from Mother about alchemy was an old memory.

**The bell of the church blessed us.**

The sounds of our childhood nurturing our souls.

**For selfish adults' reasons,**

But because he had to leave

**Our futures were ripped in two**

Our life became a threatening adventure.

**Even if the entire world becomes your enemy,**

Even if you are hated, even if you are evil

**I will protect you,**

You are my lord,

**So just be there smiling and laughing.**

But I protect my brother.

***

**You are the princess. I am your servant.**

You are the Emperor. I am your servant.

**Destiny divided pitiful twins.**

You who lost to corruption, but I who followed.

**If it's to protect you; I will even become evil.**

If it's to protect you; I will even become evil.

***

**When I visited the neighboring country.**

I was walking in the streets of Lior that day.

**I happened to see a green girl walking in the city**

The woman who I knew before came to greet me.

**With her kind voice and smiling face**

Only she would smile at the Emperor's servant.

**I fell in love at first sight.**

With a new sight, my first sight, I fell in love.

**But if the princess wishes that girl removed.**

But if my lord wants her removed

**I will answer that.**

I will do as he commands.

**I wonder why my tears won't stop. **

I will do anything, yet I keep crying unknown tears.

***

**You are my princess. I am your servant.**

You are the Emperor. I am your servant.

**Destiny divided lovely twins.**

Polar opposites, yet we were once saviors.

"**Today's snack is brioche."**

"Drink it Ed."

**You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent.**

You may glare, but I see the same smirk I've always remembered.

***

**Before long, the angry townspeople**

Very soon the country will be against us.

**Will probably overthrow us.**

Even with our strength, we cannot overcome their pain.

**Even if we so rightly deserve this,**

With all of the things we've done, we deserve this.

**Despite that, I will still defy them**

Still, they will not harm you.

***

"**Here, I will lend you my clothes.**

"Edward, take my clothes."

"**Wear this and escape immediately.**

"Now, grab the honey and lemons(1), and give me the knife."

"**It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."**

"Stop complaining. Now give me the hair and the lemon so I can transmute it into mine. Take the honey and blend it into your hair. Of course with alchemy! And, Ed, walk on your toes."

***

**I am a princess. You are a fugitive.**

I am now the Emperor. You are the fugitive.

**Destiny divided sad twins.**

One who will live, and the other took his place.

**If you are proclaimed as evil.**

If you are as evil as they say

**Then I also have the same blood running through my veins.**

Then can I really be any worse?

***

**A long time ago, in a certain place**

A long time ago, in a country who was once at peace

**Evil people lived in a kingdom,**

Was leeched by corruption.

**And there ruling over all at the throne was**

And at it's center was

**My very cute sibling**

My same brother from the beginning.

**Even if the entire world becomes your enemy**

Even if you are hated, even if you are evil

**I will protect you,**

You are still my brother, and that's the only reason needed to protect you.

**So just be there smiling and laughing.**

So just stay Edward.

***

**You are my princess. I am your servant.**

You are my brother. I am your servant.

**Destiny divided pitiful twins.**

You are wishing, and I am waiting.

**If it's to protect you, I will even become evil.**

If it's to protect you, I will even become an evil.

***

**If I could be reborn**

If there was a chance to see you again

**At that time, I'd like to play with you again. **

I'd hope to be able be just your brother.

_(1) = In this, I don't picture Ed and Al to be twins. I think Al would have shorter hair, like when he was little. He also has lighter hair than Ed. Therefore, he uses the knife to chop off Ed's hair to transmute into his own, but before that, uses the lemon juice to make his hair blonder. The honey is used so Ed can transmute his hair into Al's color. And, Al is taller. _


	3. Message of Regret

_Ah, Message of Regret (Otherwise known as Regret Message.). This one took the shortest amount of time to do, and I thought about adding all of this extra things with memories of Al and such... Nah! This is a beautiful, but very simple song, very different sounding from all of the others. Credit of translation goes to lordxwillie on youtube. _

_I'd like to point out ChillyPuce! thank you for reviewing, and I know this is the song in the series you like the most. I hope that this was to your liking._

_Enjoy, please._

**On the edge of a small port in a small town**

Right next to the fields, near in his hometown

**Is a girl who stands quietly**

There is a boy who cries silently

**Looking out to the sea that holds her memories**

Looking down the river that holds many memories

**A story that she cannot tell**

A story he is forbidden to tell.

*******

"**Let's write a wish on a paper and send it out to sea in a bottle**

"C'mon Al! Make our wish the sail! I'll help you put it in.

"**If it doesn't break then surely there**

"If the water doesn't capsize it,

"**Will be a wish granted."**

"Our wish will come true."

*******

**Floating away**

Floating away

**Is a little glass bottle**

Is a little wooden boat

**That holds the wishes of two children**

Two children's wishes scrabbled on the sail

**It fades into the horizon**

It goes beyond their vision.

**Without a sound to be heard**

Now they both wait silently.

*******

**Always you did those things for me**

There was never a time you left my side.

**Even though they were troublesome**

You went out of your way.

**I've realized that I've only been selfish**

I realize how corrupted I became, so full of sins.

**And hurt you for so long**

You were still there, no matter what pain I caused you.

**You are the only one who would hear me, but you're no longer here**

You're the only one who cared, but now I cannot care for you.

**The sea will express my gratitude**

I know my wooden boat will somehow find you.

**It will express my only wish**

The wind now carries my only wish.

*******

**Floating away**

Floating away

**Is a little glass wish**

Is a little wooden boat

**That holds the regrets of a girl**

That carries the regrets of a brother.

**That finally saw how she sinned**

He saw the error of his ways

**However she couldn't repent**

But it was now too late.

**Floating away**

Floating away

**Is a little glass bottle**

Is a little wooden ship

**That holds the wishes of two children**

Two children's wishes scrabbled on the sail

**It fades into the horizon**

It goes beyond their vision

**Without a sound to be heard**

Now they both wait silently.

*******

**Floating away**

Floating away

**Is a little glass wish**

Is a little wooden boat

**That holds the regrets of a girl**

That carries the regret of a brother.

"**If only we could be reborn..."**

"If only I could be reborn, Al, I promise I would only be your loving brother."


	4. ReBirthday

_It's the final song! Woohoo! Re_Birthday! And sooner than I thought it would be! For this one, I recommend watching the video first, and paying only a bit of attention to the lyrics. I noticed they were a bit confusing at the beginning. The video is from Nico, but you can find it conviently on youtube with translation by lordxwillie, where these lyrics came from. _

_And, there is one more chapter after this, mainly explaining the whole story, because I got a lot of questions concerning "Who is this" and "Why did this happen" so if you have any specific questions you want answered, put it in your review. Enjoy!_

**When I woke up, I was alone**

When I woke up, I was alone

**In a room painted black**

The room was dark and eerie

**I couldn't see or hear anything**

I knew where I was

**One person shivering in the darkness**

I shivered to be back in my old "home"

*******

**The ceiling had a large hole**

Nostalgia hit as I looked either side of me

**It was easy to see a big spring in it**

Two gates that were my only walls

**Suddenly there was a sound**

Suddenly there was a whisper

**I knew this ghastly voice**

The Truth had no definite voice, yet now it was _her_.

"**Boy's crimes are getting old.**

"See? You are back because of a sin.

"**You are far from me forever**

"You'll never be able to see her again!

"**It left from this room" it said**

"Except for in your nightmares!"

*******

**Remembering all of that moment**

Pictures formed into my head

**Naturally repeating that sin over and over**

Repeating the moment over and over again.

**Realizing the reason it all ended**

I realize why it happened, and why I was in the gate

**Having to go back to those days**

But now I wonder if it was worth it

*******

**Both of my arms are in red handcuffs**

My wrists and ankles are in red handcuffs with long red chains that wrapped around my body

**Someone is surely spilling the color of blood**

It's probably transmuted by the blood I caused to spill

**Both of my ankles are in blue chains**

And I am in a flooded chamber

**They are surely the color of someone's tears**

It is filled with the tears that I caused to shed

"**Lapis lazuli.." the song said**

At the top of the chamber, I see a little boat

**Who seems to be singing this lullaby...**

I wonder how it got there...

*******

**How much time seems to go by**

It now has felt like eternity

**Searching for the changing spring**

Hoping that one of the gates will open

**Suddenly I hear**

Suddenly I hear, a splash in the water

**A singing voice to heal me**

The little boat sinks slowly in front of me

**One day I notice**

I look at it's simplicity

**That the song has a real meaning**

I look upon the sail

**And now it's my lullaby**

It has the wishes of two children scrabbled onto it

**New words are added to it**

And below that, an apology of a regretful brother

*******

**From the opening of the spring**

I gape at the gate as it starts to open

**A tiny northern light**

I crack of light floods into the room, and straight to my heart

**Very surely**

Very surely

**You're giving me a message**

The note means something more.

*******

**The spring's surroundings start to talk quietly**

Along with the light a voice flooded in, the real Rose I fell in love with

"**It's not that you're sins aren't tolerated"**

"You aren't evil, Alphonse.

**However the water spoke and the evil spoke**

"It's just that you needed a bit of a time out.

**We will try to change those facts**

"But you are sorry for what you did, and that's good enough."

**The red handcuffs fall off and I start to talk**

The red chains fall to my feet, and Scar appears in front of me.

"**After this, you will be born again"**

"When the gate opens, you will be born again."

**The blue shackles fall off and I talk to you**

The chamber shatters, and the tears wash away. Winry appeared in front of me

"**Today is your new birthday"**

"Happy Re-Birthday Al!"

**Everything around us is dyed white **

Everyone disappeared, leaving me by an aged river

**Very soon we will meet again**

**And I ran off, knowing I'd find you just down the road. **


	5. NOTE!

**YAY! We're done!**

**I got a lot of questions about this story/extremely long songfic, so I decided to tell you the story, and hopefully it'll be clear.**

**But before that, I want to tell you that Juunshi, an author on here, made a you tube video of Corrupted Alchemy! I watched it, and it was really awesome. I will warn you, Daughter of Evil (the one I wrote) had a lot of words in it, so the text may fly on some parts, but that's my fault, sorry!**

**Go to Juunshi12 on you tube to find her. The link is**

**http://w ww .youtube. com/ watch?v =Q1NFkO0 HXcA**

**(just fill in the spaces)**

**Okay, starting off, Daughter of Evil!**

Daughter of Evil:

Edward had helped get rid of the war, killed the Homonculli, and saved Amestris. He had finally gotten the Philosopher's Stone and was able to bring Alphonse and himself back. *cries for the happy ending*

But, the stone still had a lot of power. Edward used the extra power to give him and Al… amenities. Power is addicting, and Edward became addicted to the stone. The more Edward used it, the more addicted he became, and the more addicted he became, the closer to corruption he got. Finally, he became, well, corrupted. He thought he was perfection, and took over Amestris.

*skips to other part*

"Like any other, he had his interest… She was a girl he had once known" Edward did still have a love! Well, it's Winry (Blue). But, once she saw that he was evil, she didn't love him anymore. She did make a new best friend, Rose (Green). Edward (being the spaz he is, tehehe) was really upset, so he made a golem to go into Lior and start destroying things. Meanwhile, he sent Al to go kill Rose (Green).

The Ishballans, not wanting to go through _another _war, wanted to kill Edward. The rest of Amestris, fed up with Ed's reign, joined them. Scar (Red) and Winry (Blue) led them. A lot of Ed's army (the chimeras and golems) had been used in Lior, and Ed didn't have that many to guard him. "Al" fled.

At three o'clock, Emperor Ed was going to be hung! He did get hung, and his brother would be the only one to cry for his death.

"He stared into the morning sun" I'm shocked by you all! I'm the only one who noticed that you don't stare into any morning sun at three o'clock!

Next!

Servant of Evil!

This is through Al's perspective. Al is the only one who still treats Edward like his brother. Yet, Al is Ed's servant. Alphonse already knows that his brother is evil, but still loves him.

Let's go to the fourth part; starts with: "I was walking in the streets of Lior that day." Alphonse went out to go get some groceries (or something of the like), in Lior. While walking down the streets, he manages to see Rose (Green), someone he had known before. Unlike others, she didn't turn her head at him because he was Ed's servant. In fact, she even talks to him. Al falls in love at first sight.

*washes mouth out with soap* YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS TO SAY ANY OF THAT! I hate Rose… and Al is awesome. Anyway…

But, Ed wants Rose (Green) dead. (YAY) Alphonse loves his brother, and will do anything, even kill his love, even though he "…keep crying unknown tears."

Another note: "Drink it Ed." I was referring to milk. An apparently terrible attempt at humor, because not a lot of people got it.

When the revolt against Ed occurs, Al realizes that they will not win. So, instead, he makes himself look like Ed. (read the bottom of Servant of Evil for the explanation) Alphonse gets Ed to sneak away from the castle, and then is captured.

"And, Ed, walk on your toes." Another terrible attempt of humor! Ed is small, and Al was just trying to lighten Ed up by saying so.

So, in the end, Al is the one who is hung, and saves his brother.

Message of Regret

"Right next to the fields, near in his hometown…There is a boy who cries silently…Looking down the river that holds many memories…A story he is forbidden to tell."

This is the first stanza. Edward is in Risembool, next to the river that holds many memories. The river was chosen basically because it was a body of water that wasn't the ocean, and it flowed, but I found a significance! Alphonse always went by the river when he was upset, and the two boys used to play by the river.

Anyway, (I tend to get off topic a lot…) Well, he's forbidden to tell because if he did he'd get caught.

(Second stanza)Edward gets the idea to do what he and Al did when they were little: Put a wooden boat in the river with the wish on the sail.

(Fourth stanza) Edward realizes that he was selfish, and that he was a terrible brother. So, he sends the boat out with his wish, hoping that it will find Al, even though he IS an atheist!

Oh, by the way the wish was: "If only I could be reborn, Al, I promise I would only be your loving brother." (it doesn't sound like a wish, but... um...)

Re_Birthday

This one is really the one I wanted to explain, and it's going to be the longest, probably, because of all of the changes I made to it.

First of all, I noticed in the lyrics, there were contradictions, within the first couple of lines! He says the room was painted black, yet Len is blind, but he can see the spring… in a room painted black! Make any sense? (I still love the song though.)

First stanza: "I shivered to be back in my old "home"" (Bad quoting skills)

Al's old home is the Gate, actually, this is IN the Gate, which really wasn't his old home I think…

First stanza: "Two gates that were my only walls" Once again, pointing out that Al is IN the gate. I thought about labeling them, (Earth and Amestris) but, eh.

Second stanza: "The Truth had no definite voice, yet now it was _her_."

The Truth in the series "Brotherhood" is mentioned to really have no voice, yet all voices, to be God, yet nothing, so I think it'd be able to shift it's shape too. But, the voice is still the same weirdness as it talks to Al.

Fourth stanza: "It's probably transmuted by the blood I caused to spill" I just wanted to say that blood is transmutable.

Fourth stanza: "At the top of the chamber, I see a little boat" I don't need to point this out, but yeah, that's Ed's boat.

Last one!

Seventh stanza: "And I ran off, knowing I'd find you just down the road**.**" That's not supposed to be bolded… the result of an author who wanted this to be on the internet really quickly.

**Well, I hope this answered all of your questions. It probably pointed out much of the obvious though…**

**Keep an eye out on Juunshi12 though, the rest of the fic will be animated.**

**Thank you to all of those awesome people who read this.**

**Oh yeah, my sister, as I'm writing this, thought of a better name for the fic:**

**Son of Corruption**

**DAMN YOU TyPo!**


End file.
